Mirrored Conversation
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Another piece to my JelTear series. This time, Erza is counseling Jellal while Ultear is spending time with Gray and Lyon. GrayZa and Lyvia mentioned. Mainly JelTear. T for nakedness. One-shot.


"So you follow her around when she goes to visit Lyon?"

"Yes."

"You do know that Juvia is Lyon's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes."

"And that Ultear can hold her own?"

"...Yes."

"Yep, you're a stalker." declared Erza Scarlet quite bluntly while she ate another piece of cake. She raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend from across the guild table as he looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't _stalk _her! I'm _looking out for her_." defended Jellal Fernandes weakly. Even as he said this statement, he looked anywhere but at Erza while the red head shook her head.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jellal but you're a terrible liar. If you have a thing for Ultear say something. Don't be such a potato." Spoke Erza while pointing her fork at the fugitive.

"I-it's not that simple, Erza," began Jellal but even as the S-class mage rolled her eyes, he felt the need to go on anyway, "Listen, not only does she think I'm still in love with you, but now she thinks I'm sad about you and Gray. Not only that, I'm sure she prefers her one night men over me."

"Then prove her wrong. Kiss her and confess!" Pressed on Erza with a slight glare she added, "No woman would prefer men who love them for their body over someone who loves who they are. Especially with the past you two share."

Jellal didn't say anything at first but listened anyway. It gave him some hope, but he was still unsure. Who could blame him? When you look at their history it'd be hard to believe any of it. He knows that she's insecure about whether or not he trusts her, even though each time he reassures her that he trusts her with his life.

"She's a very complex person, and if she doesn't feel the same for me...it could ruin the relationship we already have."

"_You're_ a very complex man." countered Erza with no hesitation and with the firmness of a brick wall , "besides I doubt Ultear is the type to get awkward over that. If you confess and she turns you down, at least you can say you _did _something."

"It's not that eas-"

"It's because you make it hard for yourself," interrupted the Titania immediately. "Listen Jellal, I know how it feels, the fear that you will ruin what you already have. Gray was one of my childhood friends, and yet, I still went forward and did something about my feelings instead of hiding them. Stop being a coward, Jellal, it's very unbecoming."

There was really no reply to that, as usual, Erza was right. The man sighed and looked at his hands; he was honestly at a loss of what to do. The woman across from him was the only one who really knew the feelings he held for the time mage, and that fact right there was a victory in itself; Ultear was a very perceptive person. Though this time, she must have mistaken something...or it could be the fact that she thinks he's in love with Erza.

"Where is Ultear right now, Jellal?" asked the red head before she placed another piece of strawberry cake in her mouth.

"She went out with Gray and Lyon." answered the heavenly body mage immediately.

"See? You know where she is at all times, that's how much you care. I bet _she _knows where you are."

* * *

"I still can't believe you two managed to snag girlfriends," said the naked time mage as she floated in the water.

The equally naked Gray spoke, "It's all thanks to Erza, really, since she made the first move."

"Of course you wouldn't be the man to make the first move, you're a coward," pointed out Lyon as he, also naked, stood in the water.

"Shut up, Lyon. At least I didn't scare her into it."

"I didn't scare Juvia into anything!" defended Lyon quite angrily, a small blush appeared on his face as he smiled "I made my feelings for her clear and when she came to me-it was with open arms."

With a roll of his eyes Gray swam backwards, "You look like an idiot."

Ultear chuckled, "He looks like a man who is _openly _madly in love," the woman's gaze landed on Gray and with a playful smirk she winked, "I bet that's you on the inside, right Gray~?"

The youngest ice make mage didn't say anything, but there was red on his face as he went underwater. This caused the raven haired woman to laugh at his shyness, teasing was a fun way to do things indeed.

"What about you, Ultear?" asked Lyon as he pushed himself back in the water, doing small strokes to swim a little, "No love life for you, then?"

"Please," scoffed the time mage, "I'm a fugitive on the run. The most action I get is with one night stands while my appearance is altered a bit."

"You still do that?" Asked Lyon in a light voice, he wasn't judging her of course, he wouldn't do that but he was surprised by the news, "I thought you and Jellal...?"

"Jellal?" Asked Gray, looking towards his silver haired almost brother, "I thought he loved Erza?

"Aren't _you _dating Erza?"

"Yeah but I think he still loves her..."

"You took another man's love? Ur would be disappointed."

"Quiet both of you." Interrupted Ultear before the Fairy Tail mage could retort, the woman stood up and crossed her arms over her chest while the water dripped down from her body. "First of all, no Jellal and I do not have any romantic relationship. Second of all, if you want to know about Jellal's feelings ask him. All I know of his opinion on Erza and Gray is that he seems to approve. In fact he is probably back at Fairy Tail talking to Erza." The woman finished with a firm nod and looked between the two ice mages. Her face scrunched up in skepticism at the two smirking mages. "What?"

"You liiiiike him," spoke Gray first. He seemed to be enjoying this, for once the tables were turned and _he _could tease Ultear.

"I have the same thoughts as Gray but I refuse to roll my tongue."

Ultear looked at the two but didn't say anything. Who was she to deny her feelings? But that didn't mean she had to admit them bluntly to the two idiots. "It can never happen and I accepted that fact a long time ago."

The smirks on their faces disappeared at her words. "Don't be so negative, Ultear. That's not like you." Lyon said as he looked at her, he seemed to want to approach her but he stayed in his spot.

"It's also not like you to just accept things. You're actually quite stubborn." added Gray.

The woman scoffed, though she had a small smile on her face. She put her arms to her sides and looked on ahead as she treaded through the water towards the shore. "I'm going to dry off now." She announced.

The mermaid and fairy exchanged glances before they followed in suit.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look another piece in my mini JelTear series. TOO BAD THEY NEVER CONVERSE WITH EACH OTHER LOL~**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one guys.**

**Have an awesome day~**

**If you want more of me my url on tumblr is :**

_**lilwannabeauthor . tumblr . com**_

**-CupCake**


End file.
